


Beholder

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-22
Updated: 2003-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Beauty is a matter of perspective.
Relationships: SB/VM





	Beholder

Returning from his dawn walk, still full of early morning colors and light, Viggo stops in the doorway to the den to take in the portrait before him.

Sean, one arm bracing him against the windowsill, the other curled in front of him holding a cup of--coffee? tea?--Viggo can't tell, his back to Viggo. His upper body is bare and muscled, and the sweatpants he wears ride low on lean, slim hips. Viggo the artist appraises the clean lines of his body, the way the light plays off of muscle and bone, the slant of his upper body against the straight lines of the window, the jump of his throat as he swallows.

And then Viggo realizes--Sean's waiting for him. Looking for him. Quietly, so as not to break the tableau, but with enough force to make sure he's heard, Viggo murmurs, "Behold, for thou art fair, my love."

Sean turns, eyes still sleepy and heavy-lidded despite the hot caffeine, and blushes, running his free hand through pillow-tousled hair. "You're daft... but I love you."

And Viggo the lover steps forward, wraps his arms about his beloved, and marvels at his luck.


End file.
